This proposal seeks to renew the M-RISP Development Center at the Center for Health Research ("Center") for five years, with the goal of enhancing the research infrastructure at Tennessee State University (TSU) and its institutional capacity to conduct high-quality, multidisciplinary behavioral science research in minority mental health. Specifically, the M-RISP Development Center will continue to implement two types of training in mental health research at Tennessee State University: (a) faculty research development, and (b) training of students. This proposal builds on the progress made during the past three years and expands the M-RISP activities to more effectively train and mentor junior investigators to publish research and compete for independent research grants in the area of mental health. The proposed activities during the renewal period (second cycle) will further develop the University's ability to compete for investigator-initiated extramural research funding. This proposal consists of two components: (A) the Institutional Research Development Core (Infrastructure "Core"), and (B) three Individual Investigator Research Project proposals. All three projects complement the Center's theme of minority mental health and race disparities in health that is guided by a conceptual framework of community-based research. The original proposal for this M-RISP program (Cycle 1) included four individual investigator projects (two of which were funded: Jeffries/Hammer and Millet), and three projects developed by junior investigators are being submitted with this competing renewal application (two revised for resubmission and one new project). Success of the M-RISP will be measured in terms of the number of junior investigators and students trained, research presentations, peerreviewed publications, and investigator-initiated proposals submitted to NIMH and other funding agencies in the area of mental health.